al cuore non si comanda
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: Se sentía la peor persona del mundo,una persona totalmente inútil ;él era incapaz de ser la mano derecha de su amada Juudaime ... Pésimo resumen, lo sé, bueno... es un fem27,2759.


¡Hola!

La verdad no soy muy Buena escribiendo fics románticos , pero aun así no me pude resistir a escribir este fic, al principio pensé en subir un 1827 pero bueno …me decidí por subir un 5927,espero que les guste.

Sin nada más que decir … Khr! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano sensei .

* * *

Se sentía tan inútil, la peor persona del mundo , le había fallado,le había fallado a su querida Decima, a la persona mas importante para él.

Todavía podía recordar con claridad todo lo que había sucedido , su conciencia no le permitía olvidar ni un solo detalle...

_—Chicos,deben tener cuidado … la familia Ciano es una de la más violentas de todo Italia,traté de negociar con su jefe ... pero él no quiso , y ahora nos ha mandado a siete de sus mejores miembros —Dijo Tsunayuki en posición de pelea, con una hermosa llama naranja en su frente.-A pesar de que ellos sean solo unos pocos , no nos podemos confiar._

_—No perderemos, Tsuna,pelearemos por la familia—dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa._

_—No se preocupe Juudaime yo la protegeré —dijo Gokudera poniéndose delante de la castaña –Yo los venceré a todos…_

_—Hm , estas soñando,Gokudera Hayato , esos siete herbívoros son mis presas—replicó Hibari lanzándole una mirada asesina a la tormenta._

_—Cabeza de césped , eso es extremo pero ¿ Podrás pelear al extremo con todos?—dijo el guardián del sol._

_—Oya Oya,dejemos que Gokudera Hayato se encargue—dijo Mukuro desapareciendo su tridente—¿tu qué dices Tsunayuki? ._

_—Etto…no creo que Gokudera kun deba encargarse de esto...solo. _

_—Juudaime…¡en serio puedo protegerla!-gritó Gokudera sintiéndose muy frustrado—Por favor confíe en mí…_

_—¡Gokudera kun!—dijo la castaña sobresaltando a sus amigos-no es que no confíe en ti …—La castaña dejó de hablar porque vio como se acercaban rápidamente varios asesinos de la familia Ciano dispuestos a atacar a Gokudera. Tsunayuki rápidamente empujó a su mano derecha tormenta a un lado recibiendo un corte profundo en el vientre._

_Tsuna trató de mantenerse en pie , pero simplemente no podía, esa daga estaba recubierta con la llama de la tormenta , cuya propiedad es la de "destrucción".Rápidamente cayó inconsciente , la cantidad de sangre que había perdido en un poco tiempo era increíble._

_—¡Juudaime!—gritó Gokudera atacando a todos los de la familia mafiosa contraria ._

_—¡Tsuna!—gritó el guardián de la lluvia sacando rápidamente su katana para ayudar a su amiga._

_—¡Sawada!._

_Hibari y Mukuro sacaron rápidamente sus armas para despedazar a cada uno de los enemigos , pero se dieron con la sorpresa de que no quedaba ninguno en pie o vivo,Gokudera Hayato había acabado con todo los miembros presentes de la familia Ciano._

Quería verla , pero no podría mirarla a los ojos ,no podría mirar a esos hermosos ojos chocolate sin sentirse culpable de lo que pasó. No podía seguir siendo su mano derecha,no después de lo que sucedió .Yamamoto podría ser mejor mano derecha que él,hasta Hibari podría ser mejor mano derecha que él . Por eso se dirigía a la habitación de Tsuna , necesitaba dimitir de su puesto como mano derecha y guardián de la tormenta de la castaña .Paró en frente de la habitación de Tsuna , se tomó unos segundos para respirar y finalmente tocó la puerta, hasta que escuchó un "adelante" por parte de su jefa.

—Con _permiso—dijo_ Gokudera entrando a la habitación de Tsuna.

—Gokudera kun—respondió la chica.

Gokudera tragó saliva , Tsuna estaba completamente seria.

—Eh... Juudaime ... y-yo vine para decirle que...

—...Gokudera kun...-dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su amigo— Debo contarte algo , eres la persona en la que yo más confío , por eso debes ser el primero que sepa sobre esto.

—Juudaime, no lo haga, yo ya no...

—Eres mi amigo ,escúchame como un amigo ,por favor—en la voz de la chica no había nerviosismo , no titubeaba , se mostraba completamente segura de sí misma.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro de derrota , no podía decirle que no—Dígame , Juudaime.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar mi puesto como Décima Vongola—dijo la chica como si nada.

—¿¡Qué!?Juudaime, usted no puede hablar en serio... usted es la mejor jefa que existe, Vongola no podría encontrar una mejor que usted—dijo el chico un poco exaltado.

—¿Qué clase de jefa puedo ser si no protejo a mi familia?—preguntó la castaña .Esta vez Gokudera pudo percibir que había dolor en su voz , un profundo dolor.—Estuve apunto de no hacerlo a tiempo, estuviste apunto de ser atacado por mi culpa, si yo te hubiera dejado acabar con ellos desde un principio...

Gokudera observaba a la joven de 19 años que tenía en frente .Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos ,tantas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando pasaron de jugar a la mafia, a liderar la familia mafiosa más poderosa de toda Italia .Le dolía no haber podido protegerla, pero no porque fuera su jefa, sino porque la hay nada más frustrante que no poder proteger a la persona que más amas en la vida, ella lo protegió y lo hizo solo porque era su amigo, sin embargo él no la pudo proteger y ella es la persona más importante para él.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y retiró las lagrimas de su rostro delicadamente como si se tratara del pétalo de una rosa.

—No llores—le susurró Gokudera al oído,no podía decirle en ese momento que iba a renunciar , así que lo dejaría para después.—Si tú no estás como Décima Vongola , no me interesa seguir aquí , yo solo estaré donde tú estés...

—Entonces ¿Por qué querías renunciar como mi mano derecha?—dijo la chica separándose de Gokudera con el mismo tono de voz que estuvo hablando desde un principio.

—Juudaime ... yo...—¿Qué iba a decir?¿Qué excusa iba a dar? ya se había enterado así que mejor se lo diría en ese momento—Yo ... no pude protegerte, por mi culpa te hirieron ,se supone que soy tu mano derecha.

—Gokudera kun , yo solo estaré donde tú estés—dijo Tsuna con una cálida sonrisa-No voy a poder sobrevivir a la mafia sin ti. No vuelvas a querer dejarme...

Gokudera no resistió más , ver a Tsuna con esos ojos de color chocolate que tanto amaba , suplicándole que no la dejara sola , era demasiado para él .Se acercó a la Décima y le agarró el mentón suavemente, la miró a los ojos unos segundos , ya que quería intentar saber lo que pensaba,acercó sus labios a los de ella y los unió en un cálido y perfecto beso.

Gokudera se apartó completamente sonrojado y arrepentido—Yo-yo lo siento Juudaime yo no ...

—No te disculpes Gokudera kun—dijo la castaña con un brillo en sus ojos.—Hace mucho que lo deseaba.—Tsuna se acercó al peliplateado y lo besó rápidamente—Lamento haber puesto en peligro tu vida...yo no hubiera podido soportar saber que no pude protegerte, después de todo, no hay nada más frustrante que no poder proteger a la persona que amas,yo ... te amo Gokudera kun , así que , nunca me dejes...

—Yo... yo también la amo, Juudaime...Tsuna—respondió Gokudera abrazando a la castaña para sentir su calor.

—Etto...Gokudera kun... —dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

—¿Uhm?—preguntó el chico

—Tenemos compañía...

—¡Yo!—dijo Yamamoto entrando sin tocar a la habitación de Tsuna , cosa que molestó a Gokudera—¿Eh?¿Gokudera , Tsuna... qué hacen abrazados?

—Tch... Debes tocar la puerta idiota del beisbol—dijo Gokudera molesto.

—Ah jajajaja—respondió la lluvia.

—¿Qué cosas extremas están pasando aquí?—gritó Ryohei.

—No hagas bulla , cabeza de césped, vas a hacer que venga ...

—Hervíboros—dijo Hibari mirando a todos para luego mirar a Tsuna—Carnívora...por hacer mucho ruido... todos serán mordidos hasta la muerte.

—Oya Oya alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama, kufufufu—dijo Mukuro apareciendo de la nada— Gokudera Hayato , tu confesión ha sido la peor que he visto en mi vida.

—Rokudo Mukuro...tú serás mordido hasta la muerte primero—dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

—Hibari , Mukuro , no peleen en la habitación de Tsuna , al menos no ahora que Tsuna está tan acaramelada con Gokudera—dijo Reborn entrando por la ventana-Ciaossu.

—¡Reborn,no insinúes cosas!—replicó la chica.

—Pero si yo no insinúo nada , además es más que obvio lo que está pasando ya que Gokudera te está agarrando de la cintura.

Gokudera apenas se dio cuenta ,sacó la mano rápidamente provocando una risa burlona del bebé .Tsuna solo suspiró , esperaba poder pasar tiempo a solas con su guardián de la tormenta.

—**Ti amo—**le susurró Gokudera al oído sobresaltando un poco a la castaña.

******—Ti amo con tutta l'anima—**le respondió la castaña acercándose más a su guardián. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para estar a solas con su guardián de la tormenta , así que... ¿Para qué apurarse?.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo , no me salió tan mal ... creo ...

-Ti amo =te amo.

-Ti amo con tutta l`anima-te amo con toda el alma

!Gracias por leer!Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
